


Finding Baby

by Witty_Name_Here



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Female Character, The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Name_Here/pseuds/Witty_Name_Here
Summary: Sam's great granddaughter discovers the Impala lost and forgotten in the Singer Auto Salvage garage, and she gets a visit from an unexpected relative.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Finding Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write short and sweet, but this was a nice little distraction from my longer fics. Enjoy!

In the midst of the urban sprawl that has taken over the outskirts of Sioux Falls, there is one place that remains untouched by human progress. Singer Auto Salvage has been closed since the last owner, Dean Winchester II died tragically twenty years ago. 

Since then, nature has reclaimed the old junkyard, tendriled vines squeezing the last of the life from the rusted, crushed cars as nature demands payment for the cost of human advancement. The old sign over the entrance dangles precariously by one bolt, swaying slightly in the breeze. 

The grating of metal on metal draws curious stares from a group of teenagers in the park across the street, and they amuse themselves with creepy ghost stories about what happened to the original owner, Bobby Singer. Jaelyn Winchester has heard them all before, and she still doesn’t believe them. 

“Come on, guys,” she says. “Bobby Singer was not possessed by a demon that liked to grill babies over a spit. Seriously? Get some new material. I’m pretty sure my _mom_ heard that story about him when she was our age.” She rolled her eyes, climbing down from the picnic table and stretching. 

“Maybe not, but my grandmother was friends with the sheriff during that one zombie outbreak way back in 2009, and she told us stories about Bobby and his family getting arrested for desecrating corpses and stuff. I bet they were into all kinds of weird supernatural shit,” Alex says. 

“Maybe,” Jaelyn says thoughtfully. “But that?” She points toward the junkyard entrance, “that is just a junkyard. There’s nothing supernatural there and I’m gonna prove it.”

Jaelyn takes off at a brisk walk, the wind whipping stray tendrils of her dark hair across her face as she jogs across the deserted road. Her friends call her back to where she left them at the picnic tables, and she ignores them; instead taking a deep breath to calm her pounding heart, as she ducks under the dangling metal salvage yard sign. Gravel crunches beneath her boots as she wanders along the deserted driveway toward the garage. 

Silence surrounds her like a thick blanket, not even the wind dares to disturb this hallowed place. Jaelyn turns back to see her friends watching, their horrified expressions barely visible to her now. Dry leaves tumble along the road beyond the gate, catching her attention. She glances around, swallowing hard as she meanders deeper into the salvage yard. 

As Jaelyn rounds a bend in the driveway, the dilapidated garage comes into view. The remnants of its broken windows look like jagged teeth, the remaining pieces scattered all over the ground. The rolling door has fallen off its track, hanging precariously by one wheel. Jaelyn’s heart is pounding in her ears as she steps carefully through the opening, her booted footsteps echoing against the metal walls with each step.

Inside the garage, rusted out remnants of ancient car bodies are scattered across the floor; another reminder that time marches relentlessly forward. One hulking shell of a car draws Jaelyn’s attention more than the others. She sits in the middle of the garage like the queen she once was, her body supported by blocks beneath the axles. Her paint is chipped and rusted, dulled by the passage of time, and Jaelyn’s heart squeezes inside her chest as she runs her hand along the side of the car. The windows are broken, and the leather interior has deteriorated after so many years left neglected and forgotten here, but some things haven’t changed. The army man is still wedged in the ashtray, and the two boys who once called this car home; well, their carved initials are still right where they left them all those years ago.

Jaelyn smiles and murmurs, “hello, Baby,” not understanding why or how she knows the car’s name. Even now, Jaelyn can easily picture her shiny black paint gleaming in the sun as she races down the highway, the low rumble of her exhaust following like thunder chasing the wind and the thought makes Jaelyn’ smile widen.

“She’s still gorgeous, isn’t she?” Jaelyn spins as the voice speaks, her hand flying to her chest as she inhales sharply, searching for the source of the sound. “Even after all this time.”

Jaelyn catches a glimpse of movement on her right, and she turns to see a man standing there, staring at what’s left of the car with such love and devotion it makes her own heart flutter. “Who are you?” Jaelyn whispers, taking a step closer to get a better look at him.

He turns his gaze on her, his image flickering slightly as his green eyes bored into her own. “She’s chosen you to take care of her now. Treat her right; she’s family.” Jaelyn blinks, opening and closing her eyes a few times, but the man is gone, or did she just imagine he was there at all?


End file.
